Under Covers
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, set in season three. veronica and lamb go under cover to expose a wedding planner taking advantage of his clients ... rated t for now please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Veronica Mars, Lamb would have been shirtless a lot more ... as in, all the time. There may have been a bow tie involved ... _

_... _

_A/N: I got the inspiration for this fic after reading one where they were making out against a car ... yeah, the process my mind goes through can sometimes be scary ... _

_Anyway, in this fic, our favorite Sheriff and P.I. have to go under cover as an engaged couple to expose a wedding planner who is taking advantage of his "clients". For all intents and purposes, the wedding planner either isn't from Neptune, or whatever you can think of that means he doesn't recognise Lamb ... lol. I love writing lol ... it looks like a lopsided hamburger ... anywhoo._

_Takes place during season three, after she has her P.I. license, but Lamb didn't die, and she's not dating Piz ... or Logan, as much as I love them both. I think this will also be set during sprink break, so that Veronica doesn't have to worry about her classes while she's under cover. _

_And I'll be adding a slight twist into the fic, see if you catch it in this chapter ... well, it is pretty obvious, i'm not good at writing subtle hints ... _

_Okay, enough backround info? _

_Good ... on with the story! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Don Lamb tried to remember how he had gotten into this situation ... he had to strain his overworked brain to bring himself back to that fateful day, when Veronica Mars had showed up in his office, threw a file down on his desk, and told him she was going to give him one of the biggest cases of his carreer. All he had to do was go under cover with her.

He had looked at her with amused and skeptical eyes, almost admiring the fact that she hadn't changed when she'd went to college; she still stuck her nose in where it didn't belong.

(flashback)

_The door to his office swung open, and he only needed two guess to tell who would enter his sanctum without knocking. It was the smaller, more annoying one. _

_"Manners, Mars. Now, go out and try that again," he said, condescendingly. _

_She brushed him off. "Get over it. I have a case for you." _

_"Really? For me? How lucky am I?" he said. "Not interested." _

_Veronica put one hand on her hip, cocking it sideways. He hated when she did that. _

_"You might actually want to read the file before you make that decision." _

_"Hmm ... I probaby don't, but thanks for the offer."_

_Veronica gritted her teeth. "Look ... I'm ..." She shook her head, apparently trying to knock some sense into herself. It didn't work. "Look, I'm asking for your help, okay? Just look at the file!"_

_Lamb smirked at her desperation. He picked up the folder, opening it in his fingers and skimming through the info. 'Yes, Veronica, I can read', he thought. _

_He hated to admit it, but it actually did look interesting. As he scanned through a list of names at the bottom, he found a pair he recognised. _

_"Emily and Carl Duvall?" he said aloud. _

_She nodded. "They hired me." _

_Emily and Carl had been some of the first people in Neptune to welcome him when he'd moved here. Even back then, the rich and the poor separated themselves, but Emily and Carl had been different. They'd been dating back then, and they would always come with him to see Veronica's soccer matches, or pep squad try-outs, or have lunch together just to chat ... this was back when he'd still been friends with Veronica, of course. _

_Emily and Carl had gotten married a few months ago, but he didn't keep in touch with them as much as he would have liked to. _

_He made up his mind. "What do you need?" _

_"I'm going under cover, I need you to be my fiancé," she said simply. _

_He almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. _

_"You're not serious?" he concluded, convinced she was screwing with him. _

_"Em and Carl asked for you. They want us both to work this case ... and out of Vinnie Van Lowe, and my college friends ... you're probably the most ..." _

_He eyed her. "The most what?" _

_She sighed deeply. "Competent." _

_His smile went all the way to his eyes. "Well, when you put it that way, Mars, how can I refuse?" _

(end flashback)

And that was why he was now sitting with his fingers entwined with Veronica's, as the wedding planner read their fake files.

"And did you want a long or short engagement?" he asked them, sitting down at his desk.

Lamb wanted to scream 'short!', but Veronica beat him to the answer. "We're willing to wait as long as it takes for it to be perfect."

Lamb nodded, putting on his best 'in love' smile. "Nothing but the best for my girl."

Veronica smiled back at him, squeezing his hand a little too hard, as thought reminding him not to over-sell it.

"Well, Mr and soon-to-be Mrs Dove, I would be glad to take you on as clients," he told them.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Veronica fawned, smiling at her 'fiancé'. "But please, call us Kristen and Michael. I mean, we are going to be working very close for the next ... oh, who knows how long!"

Lamb wanted to gag, but he put on a chipper smile.

"Yes, we're looking forward to meeting with you again. How's wednesday?" he asked the man.

He checked his schedule. "I'm clear at 2:00."

Lamb nodded. "2:00 it is. See you then. Come on, _Honey, _your parents are waiting for us."

They shook hands with Fred and Lamb put his arm around Veronica's waist as they left the office.

Lamb at least waited until they left the building to groan his displeasure.

"_We're willing to wait as long as it takes?"_ he asked her.

Veronica replied, "Look, we don't want to rush this guy, we might spook him. We need him to make us the same offer he made Em and Carl, and catch him on tape. Other wise this will all have been a waste of time."

"Yes, Mars, I know that," he said, glancing up at the window of the office they had just come out of. "We have an audience."

"What?"

But before Veronica could check out the window, he dropped his face down to hers. "Go with it."

She felt her heart stop as he pressed his lips to hers, and his hands slid around her hips to pull her to him.

Veronica gasped as he felt his tongue tip onto her lip, and he used to opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her. He slid his hand up her back to rest in her hair the other securing its fingers in her belt loops, and she brought her hands around his back, gripping his shoulder blades.

Caught up in the moment, Lamb didn't know how long he'd been kissing her when the sound of traffic broke him from his trace, and he removed his tongue from her mouth with one last, soft kiss.

"Mars," he whispered, causing her to open her dazed eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked breathily.

"Try and act as though we've done this before?" he suggested.

She shook her head a little, bringing herself back from Cloud 9. "Right ... sorry. You just caught me off-guard."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising Lamb, before she opened the door to "their" car, got in and closed it, taking a few steadying breaths.

_I just made out with Lamb ... with Sheriff Don Lamb ... and it wasn't horrible. _

Lamb was thinking the same thing about her, but didn't stand around on the sidewalk thinking about it, he moved to the driver's side and slid into the car, starting the engine and pulling out of his parking space, making his way to "their" apartment in silence.

He thought Veronica might be overthinking things, as usual, but eventually he had decided that if this guy was cheating people out of their money, he would probably know enough to have them under surveillance.

Plus, he got to use the Sheriff's Department funds to rent them the apartment, so he wasn't complaining about the space, just the company.

_Come on, Don, this will probably only take a couple weeks at the most, then you can bust the bad guy, and get back to your normal life. _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................._

Veronica had gone shopping the day before, filling the house with healthy food, junk food, and alcohol. She happily ignored Lamb's look of surprise that she had actually bought alcohol.

"You do realize I'm the Sheriff? And you're flaunting your illegal activities right in front of me?" he told her.

"You shut down the bars serving minors, and I'll stop using my fake IDs for alcohol," she replied, grabbing a coke out of the fridge and settling down on the couch to watch a movie.

Lamb was fishing through the cabinets, looking for something edible, when familiar music came from the living room.

_No way. _

But as he walked into the living room, standing behind Veronica, he saw it was, indeed, _way. _

"You have High Plains Drifter?" he asked her, sitting down on the couch next to her.

She nodded, smiling at the memories the movie brought forth. She and Lamb used to watch this movie incessantly just to make her parents leave the room, sometimes the house, and then they would have junk-food food-fights, or dress up like cowboys, and basically just goof around. Veronica couldn't remember the last time they'd done that.

Lamb got up from the couch, putting popcorn in the microwave while the opening credits were playing.

Walking back into the living room, he noticed the movie was paused, and Veronica was no longer on the couch, but he heard the tap running in the bathroom, so he went back into the kitchen, pouring the bag into two separate bowls.

He sat down on the couch, waiting for Veronica to come back from the bathroom.

He was just about to call for her to hurry up when the bathroom door opened, and Veronica walked out, looking slightly pale.

"You alright?" he asked with the slightest hint of worry.

"Oh, you wanna talk about my time of the month? I didn't think we were that close," Veronica replied, though her heart wasn't in it. She plopped down on the couch next to him, sipping her coke.

They spent the rest of the movie in silence, not even laughing like they used to about the girl who kept saying how much she didn't like him, and then ended up sleeping with him anyway.

After it was over, Veronica clicked the tv off, standing up to go to her room, but then she got dizzy all of a sudden, and had to sit back down.

"Okay, serious Mars, what's wrong?" Lamb wanted to know. Aside from his gentlemanly concern for her well-being, he didn't want this undercover operation screwed because she was sick.

"Nothing, I just stood up too fast," she placated, standing up again. "I'm fine."

He sat back down, shrugging his shoulders. "See you tomorrow, Mars."

"I'm counting the hours," she replied sarcastically, walking to her room and closing the door, leaning against it.

_This can't be happening ... _she told herself, refusing to believe it. _Just focus on the case, Veronica. _

She stared down at the fake engagement ring on her finger, sighing deeply.

_Marriage ... yeah, that's probably never gonna happen. The only guy who could ever take me on long-term was Duncan and he's off with his illegitimate love child. Me and Logan are definitely over ... especially after everything that happened with Mercer and Moe. He never did forgive me for going after him alone like that ... maybe Logan's right. I'll never be in a successful relationship, 'cause I can never let the guy take the reins. I always have to be in control ... well, look how far that got me ..._

She sighed, moving over to her bed and sliding into the new material, pulling just the sheet over her.

_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter one. _

_What do you think of it so far? _

_Don't be shy about leaving some feedback!_

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Veronica Mars, every day that ended in "y" would be a Lamb-shirtless day. Pants optional ... :)_

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Keep it up, they make me smile!_

_Okay, last chapter Lamb and Veronica went under cover as an engaged couple to help old friends get their money back. Let's see what happens in this chapter ... hehe. _

_Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to write a long Author's Note, so on with the story!_

_As Always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Lamb woke up the next morning to the sound of whimpering.

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, but then it all came rushing back to him: The week spent searching an apartment far enough away from anyone they knew, creating their fake identities and backround information, learning and manufacturing personal information about the other, all so they could bust a crooked wedding planner for theft and fraud, and get Emily and Carl's money back.

He stretched, then paused as he heard the whimpering once more, louder this time.

Lamb groaned in frustration, but got out of bed and crossed the hall to Veronica's room. He knocked on the door a couple times. "Mars, get up, it's time for breakfast."

He heard her continued sobs and turned the doorknob.

"You better not be naked, Mars," he warned, _though to be honest, I might find her more appealing that way. _

He walked into the room to find she wasn't in her bed, but curled up on the floor, and clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

He took a moment to look at her, at her tiny frame, her arms secured around her waist, gripping the sides of her tank top so tightly her knuckles were white.

She was terrified. He'd never seen her this way.

Not really knowing what to do or how to act, he crouched beside her, putting a tentative hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Veronica ... wake up," he said in a softer voice than he knew he had.

She still didn't wake, and he dropped to one knee, turning her onto her back.

"Vero-"

She shot up suddenly, eyes wide open, tears running down her face, breathing in great gulps.

She collided with his chest, and after a second she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly, trying to encourage her to stand up, but she was too distraught, so he tucked his arm under her knees, secured his other arms around her back and lifted her, sitting them both on the bed.

She cried into his shoulder for another ten minutes before she slowed down to quiet whimpers, then she stopped altogether, passing out in his arms.

Surprised ... confused ... worried. _What's wrong with her? _

He tucked her back into her bed, slipping out of the room and closing the door quietly.

He wandered into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. He leaned his elbows on the counter, ruffling his hair as he dropped his head in his hands.

_What was that? I've never seen Veronica act that way ... though to be fair, it's been a long time since I've been there to wake her up. The things she's been through in the last three years even. Losing Lily, her mom, getting raped ... I still can't believe I didn't believe her. No wonder she's having nightmares ... _

With one last look at her door, he moved into the living room, clicking on the tv to watch the news, but he kept the volume low, not wanting to wake her up again.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

He spent the rest of the morning excersizing and working out, pulling out the weights he'd brought from home. He was in the middle of the living room, doing sit-ups, and when he was in the middle of one particular "up", he noticed Veronica standing in the hallway.

"Uh ... hi," he said, moving to a sitting position and stretching out his legs.

"Hey," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You feeling any better?" he asked awkwardly.

She cringed visibly. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping that was part of the dream."

He shook his head. "Nope."

Veronica shuffled her feet. "Well ... on the list of people I don't want to see me having a nightmare ... you're probably at the top of that list. So ... how's about we just, forget it ever happened?"

He nodded once, returning to his work-out. "Fine by me."

Veronica nodded her thanks, then set about making them breakfast.

She looked up from the supplies in front of her. "Any special requests for your omelette?"

He laid back against the carpet for a second. "No onions or peppers. Anything else is fine."

Veronica nodded once as he went on with the rest of his workout.

They spent the rest of the day in relative silence, Veronica getting started on her spring break assignments, Lamb phoning into the Sheriff's department every hour or so to make sure things were running smoothly.

Finally, Veronica's personal phone rang, and she answered quickly, seeing Emily's name on her Caller ID.

"Em, hi," she said, drawing Lamb's attention. She pushed the speaker phone button and set the phone on the floor in front of her as she sat across from her on the carpet.

"Hey, Ronnie, how are things?" Emily asked.

"Well ... I'm stuck in an apartment with Lamb ... could be better," she joked, earning a glare from him.

"Oh, no, we didn't mean to put you in such a terrible position," Carl joked in the backround.

"You know, I do have the ability to hang up on you two," Lamb said half-seriously. Veronica enjoyed the side of him she saw when they were with old friends ... it was a rare opportunity for her.

"Oh, we all mean well, Donnie," Emily joked.

They all heard Lamb sigh. "I hate when you call me that."

"I know you love it, you can't fool me, _Donnie,_" Emily persisted.

"Finger hovering over the 'end' button ..." he warned.

"Alright, alright, down to business, got it!" Emily relented. "How'd the meeting go?"

Veronica answered, "He took our case. We're meeting with him again Wednesday after he's had a chance to 'examine' our files."

"In other words, once he's had time to dig up the information we planted," Lamb told them.

"Ooh, sounds juicy," Carl chimed in, sounding closer this time.

"It should be," Veronica agreed. "I worked over time on this one. Don't worry ... we'll bust him."

She could almost hear Emily and Carl smiling.

"Thanks so much for this, guys," Emily said. "I know things have been tense lately ... well, for a long time, really, but it means so much to us that you guys can work together to help us out."

Veronica could feel Lamb's eyes on her, but she chose to ignore him. "No problem," she said with force.

"Hey, we're gonna be in San Diego tonight, why don't you guys join us for dinner?" Carl suggested. "You can spend the night at our hotel, we can catch up ... it'll be like old times."

_I wouldn't hate going to San Diego for the night, and I'd love to see Emily and Carl, _Veronica thought.

"I'm in," she said, looking at Lamb.

He considered it for a moment, then said, "Sure ... why not."

"Great!" Emily squealed. "Oh, I know this great Italian restaurant, _Baci Ristorante_, I'll get us reservations for say ... 7:00?"

Lamb looked at his watch. "Yeah, we should get there in time to swing by your place first. What's the address?"

Carl rattled it off and they said their goodbyes, promising to meet them at their hotel by 6:30 at the latest.

Veronica hurried to her room, scrambling to get showered and pick out of dress and do her hair and make-up, and all Lamb did was change into dark pants and a white dress shirt, black socks and shoes, and he was ready to go.

Veronica glared at him as she stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel secured around her body, grabbing her hair dryer, curling iron and make-up bag out of her room and heading back into the bathroom.

Lamb sat watching a football movie while she was in the bathroom, and didn't even notice her walk out of the bathroom a half hour later and go back into her room, where she re-emerged for the last time after five more minutes.

"It's about time, we gotta lea-"

He stopped mid-word, looking up at her.

She was dressed in a black, strapless dress that went down just below her knees, with simple black heels, her hair was arranged in light waves and ringlets, and he didn't know what she'd done with her make-up, but she was practically glowing.

She did a little twirl for his benefit, but he was still speachless and didn't comment, causing her to frown.

"What? Is there something on my dress ... is there something in my teeth?" she wondered, worried.

He shook his head slowly. "No ... uh, you look beauti - you look fine."

He stood up, grabbing his wallet and jacket from the kitchen table and moved to the door. "Well ... we'd better get going if we want to, uh, beat traffic and all."

Veronica hid a smirk as she walked out the door he held open for her, quite liking a flustered Lamb.

The ride to San Diego was quiet, but Veronica didn't miss the subtle looks he kept throwing when he thought she wasn't looking. _Well ... it's good to know I can still get under his skin. _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter two. _

_What do you think of the story so far?_

_Don't be shy about leaving me some feedback, I'd die without it!_

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
